In the conventional method for feeding a weft to weave a carbon fiber fabric, as represented in FIG. 3, a cheese package 22 of a carbon fiber 21 is mounted in such a manner that the axis of the shaft 22a of the package 22 coincides with the running direction (indicated by arrow X in FIG. 3) of a weft, and the weft is shot between warps 24 by a weft supplying system.
In the above-described method, there are the problems that (1) the carbon fiber fed out from the cheese package often comes in contact with the remainder of the carbon fiber wound on the package and is thereby damaged, (2) the tension which acts on the carbon fiber varies when the fiber is fed out from the package by the weft supplying system, and (3) since the carbon fiber is delivered in the axial direction of the shaft 22a of the cheese package 22, the tow is twisted.